From A Whisper To A Scream
by Lady Dudley
Summary: For aqueenandhergiantidiot: Eric makes a terrible miscalculation.


**A/N: aqueenandhergiantidiot requested a 'soul-crushing,' angst filled Paric fic, so I finished off something that I had in my drafts. It's set after S4E11 and the song it's named for (and is quoted at the start) is by Allen Toussaint from the first _True Blood_ soundtrack. Bit short, but I hope you like it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**From A Whisper To A Scream**_

...  
_For heaven sakes, girl, don't do this to me_

_I simply must have been crazy_  
_ I must have been out of my mind_  
_ To overlook the need in you_  
_ Hoy could I have been so blind_

_ Never giving thoughts to your wants and needs_  
_ But now I'm begging, my baby, please, please, please_

_ But, oh my love, you've lost it_  
_ Oh, my love, she's gone_  
_ My love, you've lost it_  
_ She's long gone_  
...

This time he'd gone too far.

This time it was the end.

The death threat had hurt but she could live with it.

Him choosing a human over her she could, in time, try to understand.

But when he had come home to find her in tears with Ginger and had the temerity to rip her to shreds over not coming to his rescue when he had been in danger it was the last straw.

She'd let him have it after that: every hurt, every insult, every little thing he had put her through because of Sookie had been dredged up and dwelt on with a bitterness and rage that she didn't know she possessed.

The final nail in the coffin, so to speak, in Pam's mind had been when she'd finished her tirade and he had calmly told her to shove all her problems and to stop acting like a spoiled child.

That was when she'd slapped him.

At first she wasn't sure who was more surprised by her action: her or Eric, but he'd been the first to recover and a vicious fight had then ensued.

For the first time she found herself actually trying to hurt him and she knew that he wasn't showing her any mercy either. At one point she'd even wondered briefly if he would _actually_ kill her.

They had only stopped when the sun had started to rise; he had then left for Sookie's and she had stayed in Fangtasia.

As soon as she woke the following evening, she left.

She wasn't going to stick around when she wasn't wanted.

She deserved better than that.

Unfortunately, in a twist of fate entirely in keeping with her luck of late, she'd found herself in the clutches of a group of drainers. Still weak from the aftereffects of the curse and her fight with Eric, she'd been easy prey.

Now she lay staring up at the night sky wondering absently what hurt more – her wounds or the fact that, for the first time, Eric hadn't come to her rescue.

A lone tear of much needed blood trickled down her cheek as she considered just how estranged they had become. Their bond wasn't blocked, he _had_ to know how much she was hurting but he was nowhere to be seen.

She took a ragged, unnecessary breath as she tried to find something – _anything_ – to dwell on that wasn't painful, but every memory she had somehow came back to him.

He'd been her whole world for so long that, even now, he was the only thing that she wanted.

The sky disappeared as her vision darkened and she suddenly realised that she was going to die, _he_ was going to let her die.

She wonder briefly whether her body would remain or if she'd end up as a smear of blood before she succumbed to oblivion.

…

He'd taken his time to find her, convinced it was simply another childish overreaction but unable to ignore her pain any longer.

Then he'd felt nothing.

That was when he panicked and rushed at full speed to where he'd last felt her presence.

At the sight of her battered body, the world had shifted under his feet and he'd stumbled to his knees beside her.

"No, no, no," he mumbled, frantically searching for any sign of life. "You can _not_ leave me," he growled, biting into his wrist and forcing it into her mouth.

"Damn it, Pam, drink!" he bellowed, his tone taking on a hint of hysteria.

The numbness he'd felt earlier spread through his chest, suffusing his whole being as he sat back on his heels.

"Pamela?" he whispered, feeling helpless, weak…lost.

Tears blurred his vision as he carefully pulled her into his lap, this couldn't be happening. Dimly he registered that she felt cold, colder than she'd even been as he held her close.

The sound he made next wasn't human as he threw his head back and howled his grief to the night sky.

His Pamela was gone.


End file.
